


Wounds From A Poisonous Rose

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Slow Romance, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: The pain never goes away though, as Kageyama’s running so carelessly that he almost runs into a busy street, except he’s practically stopped by large and rough hands.He would never see those brilliant eyes shine at him, the memories of their time together is burning Kageyama’s mind as Kageyama ran off so quickly with the thoughts cracking his mental state that he hadn’t realized someone had grabbed him by his shirt and so tightly it causes him to turn around at the person.The low voice only says, “Did he hurt you?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Wounds From A Poisonous Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with this. But posting anyways bc I need to continue to write.

The hole in his soul felt like his mind and body wouldn’t move when he heard Hinata tell him a simple goodbye, no remorse in his tone, not a single care given as Hinata walked away from Kageyama. Leaving the other on his own, his mind was static and oozing with self-hatred and anger, because Hinata blamed  _ him _ for their lack of communication when it was the two of them in this relationship. 

It wasn’t Kageyama’s fault, at least he thinks it wasn’t. He didn’t know what went wrong when he started thinking about it, but now he was all alone, abandoned and betrayed just like middle school. It was his fault for being this way, for being so unlikable and his personality just didn’t mesh well with others, Hinata was proof of that. Or maybe Hinata was the one who was to blame, god, Kageyama could only clench his fists as the tears flow from his eyes as if a downpour was currently happening. 

Hinata had cut all communication off with Kageyama, when they practiced on Karasuno he didn’t act so friendly to him but only treated him with a decent amount of respect as volleyball required team effort. That’s all Kageyama had become to Hinata, a tool for volleyball, Hinata didn’t even ask if he was alright. This drastic change from the bubbly and loving Hinata that had convinced Kageyama that things could go right for once, was a facade and the real Hinata was cruel and sadistic with how he used Kageyama for his own needs. 

The need to feel better about himself, to feed Hinata’s ego until he knows he’s loved, that only made Hinata and his relationship start to break even further. There was no stopping life, as Kageyama had decided to quit volleyball after three months of silence and coldness from Hinata, he couldn’t take it anymore. Life goes by quickly when you stop talking to the one person who you thought you could understand. But Kageyama didn’t know any better, as people change and grow, those changes inevitably break you into a pile of worth or no worth to a person’s eyes.

In this circumstance, as he and Kageyama had lost touch and love for another, Kageyama was pushed into a deep void as Hinata was rising out of it like he was never stuck in a rut in the first place. 

He hated volleyball and the memories it has, the trauma that it holds itself against Kageyama’s entire self only makes it easier for Kageyama to close himself like a treasure box, he would never open himself up again. Never would he take the words of so called friends and lovers, humans were so egotistical with how they yearned to be loved and yet throw people out of their lives like broken toys.

Hinata Shouyou was no ordinary person, Kageyama would never forget or forgive him for that. 

Nor would he feel like he’d ever truly connect to a person like he did with Hinata, how could anyone love someone as pathetic as Kageyama? It just wouldn’t be possible, so Kageyama simply moves on to the best of his abilities.

But old texts taunt him and he can only focus on school nowadays.

The cycle will repeat: wake up, eat, study, sleep, and shower. 

There was no one in his life that he could really talk to anymore.

* * *

One year has passed, Kageyama writes it in his journal and he goes into depth on coming to terms with the realization that Hinata had been a manipulative person. As he writes his thoughts out, he shuts his journal and lets it sit there like it contained poison in which it did, how blinded he had been by Hinata’s so-called love for him. It had only made Kageyama become more closed off, unapproachable, and well that’s how Kageyama likes it now. 

He didn’t care about others, just as they didn’t care about him, Kageyama has no sense of trust anymore. There was no point, so passing his exams was easy and doing the work wasn’t as hard as it was during his first year. The only thing that bothered him now was the recognition of Hinata’s bizarre personality change, Kageyama could now say with confidence that it was the honeymoon phase of their relationship that had been the striking red flag. 

Kageyama closes his eyes and holds himself on his chair as he can still hear those hushed whispers from Hinata taunting him, the cold tone Hinata had when he finally told Kageyama that he wanted nothing to do with him. 

Kageyama comes to the realization as he opens his eyes and stands up that he needed to see who Hinata’s next victim was, while not knowing of the consequences of doing an impulsive thing, he texts Suga for the first time since forever. 

All he texts Suga is the whereabouts of Hinata, Suga replies with the address of a movie theatre nearby in Miyagi, Kageyama thanks him and deletes the conversation with no hesitation. Kageyama could care less about what Suga tells him, whether it was a good or bad idea, Kageyama had quit the team before he could even get close to them as individuals. 

Kageyama has no friends, it’s best that way. 

He shoves his phone into his grey pockets, heads off to take a bus to go to the movie theatre, there was no doubt Kageyama would see them buying their tickets as Suga had told him that Hinata wouldn’t be there until six.

As he picks up his black jean jacket from his bed, he sees his sister standing by his room, watching him carefully as she notices how truly broken her brother has become.

He had no friends, his love for volleyball was torn into smithereens, the smiles that he used to have were rare occurrences now and all that was left of Kageyama Tobio was the neutral look of a boy who doesn’t want to be hurt anymore. It was his second year in high school, all Miwa could see in her brother is the scars that he tries to hide from the world. The scars of caring that he holds closer to his heart than one should, Miwa wished she could touch his delicate heart and tell him it’s fine.

But Kageyama wouldn’t even let her in, he promised himself long ago to be wary of others, even family.

“Tobio, if you go out will you please text me when you’re heading back home?” Miwa says, holding onto Kageyama’s door as if she knew not to enter his room, she knew how much boundaries meant to Kageyama now. 

All Kageyama can do is give her a nod and a quiet ‘yes’ and then he quickly moves past her as she moves out of his way, watching him disappear downstairs and hearing the front door open and shut only made Miwa feel more despair and grief for her baby brother.

* * *

The moment he got off of the bus, he rushed through the crowded streets of the only city that was close enough to Miyagi that you could reach easily by bus or train without worrying of time. Kageyama dodged the couples laughing together, he pushed harder through the crowds near the small shops and markets that had people surrounding it like moths to a light. 

Kageyama reaches the movie theatre, he stares at the vibrant glow of the sign and the grey and white colors of the building only remind Kageyama how depressing his life is and how he lacks the love that all the people he sees around him have. 

He tries to stop thinking about the way affectionate couples were all lining up by the front of the movie theatre, the line was reasonably long for a friday. Kageyama tries to not be noticed, so he doesn’t move too close towards the line, he’s standing a few feet away from the line. 

For some reason he gets the feeling he’s being watched, he glances around but there were too many people walking out and in from the theatre and just various groups of people talking outside. He’s probably paranoid, but little did he know a well-known volleyball player was watching him like a hawk as his red haired friend chirps away about the movie they’d seen.

Kageyama simply shrugs the feeling away and starts looking everywhere to see the familiar orange hair that he’d once loved the way it felt in his hands, he gets shoved by someone and as he regains his posture he sees them. 

By them, he sees Hinata and another boy with brown spiky hair, both laughing loudly as they approached the long line, Kageyama felt like he wasn’t prepared for this. Whatever the hell he was looking at shouldn’t have been seen with his eyes. 

It broke something inside of him, knowing how Hinata was living so peacefully after their relationship had ended, yet there was something in the back of his head telling him that boy would just be thrown away like he was and that brought a little relief. 

If Hinata has a new victim so be it, Kageyama couldn’t bear to watch the two, yet his body wouldn’t move as his eyes were glued to the two slowly moving up the line. 

He hated it, fuck, he hated it so fucking much. How one could just move on so quickly from one person, it was disgusting. It made Kageyama grit his teeth, as he watched the two enter the theatre, his eyes were already watering. 

It wasn’t fair.

* * *

Kageyama felt like all of his emotions were exploding at once, because he turned away from the theatre and started to run off like he was being chased by a lion, maybe he was because he couldn’t stand the feeling of being replaced so easily.

The night air only makes Kageyama run harder, Kageyama knew he wasn’t perfect, but that didn’t make it hurt any less as he had seen Hinata laughing with another boy. Kageyama ran off with nothing but his heart in his hands. He shouldn’t have expected a different outcome, afterall, he and Hinata had grown apart like they were unaware of the expiration date of their bond.

The pain never goes away though, as Kageyama’s running so carelessly that he almost runs into a busy street, except he’s practically stopped by large and rough hands. 

He would never see those brilliant eyes shine at him, the memories of their time together is burning Kageyama’s mind as Kageyama ran off so quickly with the thoughts cracking his mental state that he hadn’t realized someone had grabbed him by his shirt and so tightly it causes him to turn around to look at the person.

The low voice only says, “Did he hurt you?”

Kageyama’s hair is slightly moving as the air comes from car’s passing by him, Kageyama’s eyes widen at the boy in front of him. The olive-brown hair, the thick eyebrows, the serious expression on the taller male’s face only brought the memory of hearing about Shiratorizawa’s amazing captain. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi had saved his life, literally.

Kageyama could see Ushijima's calculative stare, as if wondering why Kageyama had ran like a maniac and almost killed himself if it weren't for the fact that Ushijima had followed him out of curiosity and concern.

Kageyama was currently trembling, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, Kageyama felt extremely embarrassed and self-conscious that someone like Ushijima had caught him in this state. 

It was pathetic, really, Kageyama knew that Ushijima had to have known that Kageyama had quit volleyball for unknown reasons. 

Kageyama hated that he was known as a genius, if anything that term made it like he wasn't human. It dehumanized him, that would always sting to know he couldn't escape that image of him. 

And yet, looking at Ushijima at this moment sparks something inside of Kageyama that makes his legs weaken. 

He wants Ushijima to let go of his shirt, but Ushijima doesn't and only pulls Kageyama closer towards his chest instead of the busy road that continues to flow.

"Come, Kageyama, I know why you feel the way you do, believe me, that Shouyou kid has only done more harm to others."

Kageyama gives Ushijima a wary look, one that shows he was unsure of Ushijima's intentions. 

Kageyama again tries to push Ushijima's hand away from his shirt, but much to his dismay, it only causes him to trip forward and lands on Ushijima's chest. 

Oh my fucking god. His face is flushed and extremely warm as he looks up at Ushijima. His body was bent down, Ushijima's hands were holding Kageyama by his waist now.

"I-I what do you mean, how do you know what I'm feeling? I don't even care about him anymore." Kageyama replies back, he removes himself from the smell and comfort of Ushijima's shirt. 

He smelt like cherry's and a refreshing scent of a masculine cologne, the softness of his black sweater only made Kageyama blush even harder.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this, no, he couldn't and shouldn't. It would only bring trouble and more betrayal. 

Ushijima's face softens and for once he can't help but pity the boy in front of him.

This shell of Kageyama Tobio, it wasn't right. 

"He's hurt a lot of people, Kageyama, but that does not mean that you aren't loved." 

Those words are so warm and they stab the inside of Kageyama's protective walls because he truly was lonely and here he was talking with Ushijima like he deserved the others attention.

Kageyama's eyes look back and forth, away from Ushijima's gorgeous olive eyes. The way Ushijima seemed to understand Kageyama simply by looking at him, it only made him feel small and weak as he stood by Ushijima now.

Ushijima grabs him by his arm and starts to turn away and walk back towards the direction of the theatre.

"H-Hey!! Ushijima-san!! Where are you taking me?!" Kageyama loudly complains, oblivious to the small smile on Ushijima's face as Kageyama's face is squished against his arm.

"Well, we're going to be friends from now on, is that alright with you?" Ushijima asks, he stares down at Kageyama who managed to keep up with Ushijima's pace. 

Kageyama doesn't know what to do, he's lonely but he's scared of friendships. 

How would this work out?

His sister's face pops up, her sorrowful eyes break Kageyama from his second thoughts and hesitation.

Kageyama adjusts himself and allows his hand to wrap around Ushijima's larger hands. The feeling of heat from another's hands brought goosebumps to Kageyama's arms, an unknown feeling started to swell inside his heart.

"I'm not sure if I can trust anybody, not even you, Ushijima-san."

Ushijima gives Kageyama a small chuckle, "That's fine by me, needless to say, you won't need to worry, two familiar faces are at my place as we speak."

Could he mean Iwaizumi and Oikawa? But how? They were all in college and had their own ambitions, so why stay in Miyagi?

"They know about you, your whole situation with volleyball."

Ouch. Kageyama knew he'd disappoint them for quitting volleyball, he didn't want to be reminded of the dread he feels when thinking about volleyball. It just doesn't matter anymore. 

None of it does. 

_ Stop it, shut up _ , Kageyama wants his mind to turn off because he can't keep saying one thing with Ushijima and then return to his cynical thoughts.

Ushijima and him walk quietly as they arrive at a bus stop.

"Kageyama," Ushijima pauses as he and Kageyama sit down in the bus, "it wasn't your fault, know that you are loved."

Kageyama cries for the second time of the day, he doesn't say anything to Ushijima or acknowledge that Ushijima was holding onto his hand still.

The way Ushijima's hand rubbed his own, it comforted Kageyama to know that he wasn't alone.

He wasn't alone!

And god did it feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> UshiKage is cute but then I'm realizing IwaOiKageUshi is a Concept I Need sbdbbdbd. 
> 
> I am sorry for this abomination, my life is a mess.


End file.
